thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clattering Couplings
Clattering Couplings is the sixth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot On Steelhead Isle Line, rolling stock is a very valuable asset. While coaches are useful for gaining income, the real money maker are the trucks. Near the center of the island, there are lots of minerals, thus the line's main profit is from goods, not passengers. Designed to be quite shorter than the engines and brake vans, the trucks are hard workers, but they have trouble admitting mistakes. In the mines, there were many shafts that had sharp inclines, thus trucks would be winched in and out quite often. But, it happens at times where trucks get uncoupled and fall down, but there are sand bags that stop them. One day, when Vernon and his brake van were watching the train get winched down the mine shaft. The people pulling it back up made an observation. "This seems light. I think a truck broke away." He said. As the trucks came up, the brake van was counting. "Three, four, five... we're missing the last three." He explained. Despite working with brake vans for over fifty years, Vernon was still impressed by their observations. "Typical." He muttered. As the three trucks were pulled up by the winch, the brake van eyed the truck in the front. "Third time this week, Slappy. Are you sure that coupling of your's is fine?" "I told you, I. Am. Fine." Hissed the truck. Vernon, however, had other thoughts. "I bet he doesn't want people to know that he needs to repaired." He said as he shunted the brake van to the end of the train. "I don't know, but that's a good theory." Replied the brake van. The next day, Vernon came into the yards, and was looking for the troublesome truck. "Hooked nose... blue livery..." Vernon muttered amidst passing the various trucks. Eventually, he saw him. That truck. Heading up to the truck with a glare, he stared in fear. "What do you want?" The truck asked, very shocked. "Why do you keep on breaking from the winch?" Vernon barked. The truck, apparently named Slappy, had no words. "Er... uh... why do you care?!" He retorted. Vernon didn't know why. Maybe it's so I can prove myself right. He thought. As he was leaving the yards, Vernon heard a voice. "Hey!" Said a sharp whisper. Vernon stopped immediately. "Who said that?" He pondered as he looked around. "It's me, the brake van." Replied the whisper. Vernon looked over to see the brake van he had been working with yesterday at the mines. "We gotta prove Slappy guilty, he's just causing trouble." Knowing it was true, Vernon agreed. "How?" He asked. There weren't many ways to trick trucks, they're smarter than they look. The brake van came up with a plan, and Vernon followed through. He shunted a goods train, with Slappy at the front. The brake van chuckled to himself a little. "Revenge is a dish best served 'Crash'" The van whispered. As Slappy was being pulled up by the winch, a snap could be heard, and the winch jerked up with a rusty coupling attached to it. "I knew it!" Remarked the brake van. "Wow." Vernon simply said. As Vernon was attached via rope to Slappy, as he pulled the trucks up. "Why would you hide this?" "I... I don't know." Slappy said quietly. Vernon had pity. He took Slappy to the carriage shed, and they equipped a new front coupling. "Rusty front coupling, easy fix." A workman explained. When Vernon was shunting Slappy into a siding, the latter spoke up. "I'm sorry, I've caused trouble for you and the others, I hope you guys can forgive me." "I bet they will." Vernon said, he smiled to Slappy, who smiled back. From that day onward, trucks began becoming more honest, and it was all thanks to Vernon. Without him, trucks would likely still lie. The others were quite grateful. "Thank you!" Peeped Celeste as she passed by. Garrett was glad. "This has been a help." He'd say when Vernon brought it up. And well, Mask scared the trucks, so they never lied to him anyways. But, he was still glad anyways, although his facial expression would not agree, but Vernon still knew that Mask was happy, on the inside. Characters *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Mask (Does not speak) Trivia *Frederick and the Works were meant to appear, but were removed in favor of a simple carriage shed, just to flesh out the universe. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes